Complicated
by StarFire and Sakura
Summary: A very short but sweet Maxwell and Sandy fanfic. I'm not gonna saying anything, but if you like Avril and MS, you will probably like this fanfic. RR MS(duh!)


Hi guys! I decided to do this for some odd reason. o_o Anyway.... *dances* This fic will only have a couple/one chapter(s), it is a short, sweet Maxwell and Sandy fanfiction. See, I'm so messed up I actually didn't use abbreviations. WOW. Read! Also, if you like Avril and M+S, YOU WILL LIKE THIS FIC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. Ritsuko Kawai does. I also don't own the song Complicated. Avril Lavigne does.  
  
Chapter 1~ Anonymous   
  
Sandy walked to the Clubhouse happily that day, for the past week Maxwell had been gone on vacation with his owner. Today he would be back, and, as almost everyone knew, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She entered the Clubhouse to find only Maxwell there. She walked over to him.  
  
Sandy: Hi Maxy!  
  
Maxwell: *looks up* Hi Sandy! I got this new book while I was gone. *holds up big book that says "Dancing in Hawaii"*  
  
Sandy: *giggles* Can I read with you?  
  
Maxwell: Sure Sa-  
  
Suddenly Boss came out from his bedroom.  
  
Boss: Hi...  
  
Maxwell: *in cool voice* Hi.  
  
Sandy: Uh... hi Boss. *in head* What's with Maxwell? He just acted really weird...  
  
Boss: I'll be back. *goes into his bedroom*  
  
Maxwell: *breathes out loudly* Okay Sandy.   
  
Sandy: Maxwell-  
  
Maxwell: *interupts quickly* Want to go to Hammy Square?  
  
Sandy: *smiles* Sure!  
  
So they went to Hammy Square and got ice cream. Hardly anyone was there, but Sandy noticed Maxwell acted really weird around the ice cream man. He was like before-secretive, with that cool voice. Soon Hammy Square crowded with many hams, and Maxwell acted stranger than ever. He kept looking behind him, and seeming like he was on a secret mission. When someone talked to him, he replied in that cool voice that he used before, and now Sandy had headaches. After the day was done, he gave a normal farewall to her, and she went home.   
  
The next morning Maxwell went to see her. He was dressed funny. In these weird preppy clothes. Sandy was aching more than ever. For the following week they went to Hammy Square and spent the day there. Maxwell was no different. After a week, Sandy sat in her cage, confused and tearful.  
  
Sandy: Maxwell... why are you acting like this? *tears in her eyes* What's happening to you? I want the OLD Maxwell back! *rolls on the floor of her cage, holding her head and crying, her eyes closed* What's wrong with you Maxwell?  
  
The next day Sandy and Maxwell went to an abandoned theater. Maxwell had gotten worse. He was know acting strange with Sandy- she didn't like this at all. He sat down in the front row and watched her look around on the stage. He kept looking behind him like before- Sandy felt like bursting into tears. She looked at Maxwell, and suddenly, from the bottom of her heart-  
  
Sandy: Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
where you are and where it's at you see  
  
you're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no   
  
Sandy burst into tears and laid down. Maxwell could only stare at her. He could tell she had sung that from the bottom of her heart, and that she didn't like him acting. He got up and walked on stage.  
  
Maxwell: I'm sorry, Sandy, I'm sorry... *hugs her*  
  
Sandy: *stops crying and sniffles a bit, then hugs him back* You're back, Maxwell... you're back. Thank you....  
  
And then, after more apolagies and tears, they went home, hand in hand.  
  
End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AWWW..... do you like? Review please. I loved it. ^_^  
  
Sayonara!  
  
~Starfire~ 


End file.
